girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Spark/Mad
Um... Shouldn't the part about breakthroughs be in past tense? I realize that its a minor thing but it reads weird as it is... Using examples from the past to prove a theory in the present and acting as if all events are happening currently in the examples.... It flies as well as Gil's falling machine did initially... --Axisor 20:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : Well-spotted. Go for it - fix it up please. :) -- Corgi 21:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :: I fixed most of it... but I found this line so she built a clank that finds Von Zinzer brothers (or her locket - it grabbed the brother who carried the locket at the time). '' that didn't seem to be so kosher with my remembering--or my quick flip back through ch1 online. Didn't Von Zinzer actually get the address off the back of the locket and come on its own free will and we never actually found what the clank was looking for? (and if I'm wrong, how would i reference this with a supporting page? I'd like to litter that section with them to strengthen the argument some. --Axisor 22:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: The clank did find and grab Moloch von Zinzer after to Clay Mechanical, but the section could be clarified. Argadi 23:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::: To continue asking a thousand and one questions.... instead of ''We've seen smart sparks and dumbneeded sparks would it be better to say "Bright sparks and not so bright sparks"? Either way I think the citation that its looking for is , but i could be off base--Axisor 00:23, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: "Education seems to play a part -- smarter sparks have a better chance of survival." I object! Education and Intelligence, whilst often connected, are not the same! There are intelligent men who cannot read, and university graduates that I would not trust with a bowling ball, as they might well find a way to cut themselves upon it.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Very good point. I don't know which the OP was aiming at. Someone could be brilliant in terms of natural talent, but alas be the son of a turnip farmer and not know one end of a spanner from the other - in which case it's possible that they might still somehow get themselves into a ssituation where they'd have the opportunity to do somethingg that ought to be impossible and thuus reveal themselves as a spark, but it's less likely and if it does happen they're not likely to be able to take it much furhter, unless somebody takes them in and gives them lessons. There have been remarks in the comic that suggest that that kind of thng does happen - the apocryphal Sausage Clank. :::::::Also: you can be intelligent at some things without being intelligent at others. I'm used to that idea because I know a lot of people on the autistic spectrum. "Overall intelligence" seems to be a model that works reasonably well for fairly normal brains, less well for non-standard designs - such as, in the real world, people with Asperger's and, in Girl Genius, the Sparks. That's when you get a brilliant engineer who's capable of forgetting that his plane is crashing, while he is in it. And that's a high-functioning Spark. :::::::That, of course, is anotther thing that could make the difference between being talented and actually getting anywhere - like Nikola Tesla, being a genius inventor doesn't necessarily mean you have the ability to deal with the politics, or to remember that you still have to pay the bills. Wizardblizzard1 (talk) 19:21, January 12, 2018 (UTC)